That's How The Magic Comes
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Things that happened before my other story Big Time Charmed. Seven year old Kendall Knight just lost his dad but when his friends do some snooping around they find out a secret that have been kept from them their whole lives.
1. Something wicked this way comes

**Author: I wrote this to get rid of some exam related stress. This is a prequel to my other story Big Time Charmed. I just really wanted to write about how the boys' first got their powers. **

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch1: Something Wicca this way comes.

Seven year old Kendall Knight lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked at the spiderman clock his mommy had gotten him for his birthday so he could start learning to tell time. Kendall sniffled angrily blinking back tears. He knew enough about time already. He knew he turned seven almost two weeks ago, he knew his daddy died a week ago. Kendall had learned enough about time and he'd never have to go back to school again!

If he went back to school people ask questions, he was pretty sure he'd get in a fight if everyone would start fussing over him. People had fussed over him at the funeral to. He just wasn't sure what to do with all the attention.

"Kendall honey?" His mom asked quietly peeking in through the door opening. "I'm going over to Joan's for a while. Can you watch your sister for a while. I just got her to sleep she won't wake up in while."

"Sure... Whatever." Kendall muttered not even sparing her a second glance.

Jenifer sighed sadly at her son's behavior. She sadly shaking her head she quietly turned around and leaving.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR**

Six year old Carlos garcia sat on Logan's bed swinging his legs back and fort as doctor Logan told him his diagnosis. James lay next to him. The slightly taller boy lay on his stomach doodling on a piece of paper.

"I don't want to be the patient anymore Logie." Carlos suddenly interrupted the diagnosis spitting out the thermometer as he did so. "Let James be the patient!." He said pouting.

"I can't be the patient Carlos." James said not looking up from his coloring. "I'm busy."

"With what?" Carlos asked.

"Being awesome." James replied snickering as he sat up.

Logan snorted picking up the thermometer Carlos had spit out earlier. He frowned at the temperature. "Litos!" He whined. "You broke my mommy's thermometer!"

"Did not!" Carlos protested.

"Did too!" Logan argued. "How else could you be over 50°C."

"Carlos' sick?" James asked.

"Nuh uh." Logan shook his head. "Carlos is cooked. Humans don't get warmer then 37°C and Carlos is warmer then 50°C."

Carlos' eyes grew. "No human can get so warm? Then I'm a superhero! Call me," He grabbed his jacket tying the sleeves together around his neck making it look like a cape. "Super-flame-space-fire-power-asteroid-super-boy!"

"Super-flame-space-fire-power-asteroid-boy?" Logan asked looking at him oddly. "You do know fire and flame are the same right? Plus you said super twice."

"You bet he did!" James fell back laughing. "That's a stupid superhero name!" He laughed.

Carlos crossed his arms pouting. "Is not!"

"Is too!" James shot back.

"Well," Carlos let his arms drop at his sides. "What would you name yourself if you were a superhero?"

James frowned. "I don't know... Probably something cooler then that though."

Not knowing what to say to that Carlos grabbed the paper James had been doodling on. "You made stars?" He asked looking at the paper frowning at the circle with a another circle at each side and at the top and bottom together making a four point star made of circles.

James shrugged. "I was just doodling."

"Stars are pointy." Logan pointed out walking to his bedroom door. "Come on your coming with me to tell my mommy that you broke the thermometer." He said walking out of his room slowly being followed by the two younger boys.

The three boys stopped at the closed living room door when they heard their parents talking.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR**

"Does Kevin's death effect the boys' powers?" Jennifer Knight asked sniffling.

Sighing Brooke handed her a box of tissues trying her best not to look annoyed. Her friend had all the right to be upset, she just lost her husband. Brooke herself was sad for the lose of her far-cousin saddened her to. The fear of James getting his powers back when he was only six just overpowered the sadness of Kevin's loss. Her hus band Richard gently squeezed her shoulder.

"That all depends on the strength of that spell." Joan Mitchell replied rubbing circles over Jenifer's hand.

Sylvia sighed leaning into her husband's embrace. The officer lovingly wrapped his arms around his wife- "Kevin cast that spell years ago." Erik said looking down at his wife's head. "He was one of the strongest witches I knew. If he really wanted it to he could have made the spell last till after his death." He said. "But we all know he was against binding the boys' powers."

Jenifer frowned. "K-Kevin said he used a double spell or something... That it would be trick for demons to effect the boys powers."

"That means the boys must say the spell to invoke the power of four." Joan explained to Jenifer.

"Fantastic!" Brooke clasped her hands together smiling brightly. "That spell is split over all four versions of the Book of Shadows. There's no way the boys will find it."

"Speaking of the book." Erik said sitting up. "Jenifer what are you going to do with Kevin's part of the book?"

"She'll bring it to me." Joan replied for her.

The five adults continued to discus their 'family' problems completely unaware of the three little boys eavesdropping at the door. Logan glanced at his two younger friends before pointing to the stairs non-verbally telling them to go back to his room.

James wasted no time to ask what on his mind. "What do you think they were talking about?" He asked Logan once they were back in Logan's room.

"About super powers duh!" Carlos replied. "I told you I was gonna be a superhero."

Logan sighed. "Superheroes are only in comics Carlos." He said shaking his head. "They said something about a book though. Maybe they have a book club or something."

"Carlos' dad can read?" James asked shocked.

"Of course papi can read." Carlos replied. "All grown ups can read."

James shrugged. "I thought people have to be patient to learn reading that's all."

"You and Carlos can read." Logan responded chuckling.

"Hey!" Both of them cried.

"Let's go look for the book our parents were talking about." Carlos suddenly suggested.

Logan shook his head. "No I think our parents want to keep them hidden."

"But Kendall's dad hid his and his mommy's here so maybe he can go look." Carlos replied.

James shook his head. "He's still really sad." The six year old quietly replied.

Logan sighed, neither James nor Carlos really understood what death meant. He somewhat knew it meant that someone could never come back but that's all Logan really understood about it.

Sighing Logan walked to his desk and grabbed the walkie talkie that was taped underneath it. "I'll tell him what's going on." He told them before pressing a button and holding the walkie talkie to his mouth. "Here Futuredoctor to Hockeyboy, can you hear me? Over."

For a few minutes they heard nothing, then some shuffling. Finally a quiet sad voice responded. "Here Hockeyboy. Hi guys."

"Kendall!" Logan, James and Carlos cheered. They hadn't heard from their older friends in days. Logan quickly started explaining what they had just heard their parents say.

"So?" Kendall asked once Logan finished. "Logan's probably right and their talking about some boring book."

Carlos immediately shook his head. "But Kendall they sai-" He stopped when Kendall's end of the line went dead.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

That night Kendall couldn't sleep he kept tossing and turning in his bed. His friend's words echoing through his head. It was silly really. A book with a spell that would give them powers? Yet the thought just wouldn't leave him alone.

Giving up he quietly got out of bed and walked into the hall. Being extra quiet walking past his baby sister's room. He knew exactly where to look. His dad's trophy room.

He sniffled, he hadn't been in the trophy room since his father's death. He and his dad used to spend hours together in the trophy room. His dad would tell stories about all his great hockey matches and how he won each trophy.

He bent down in front of a huge trophy closet and started going through the many drawers. He found one of the drawers to be locked.

Frowning he got up. Kendall looked around the small room his eyes scanning for the key his eyes finally landed on his dad's favorite trophy. Carefully climbing on top of a chair so he was high enough to look into the trophy. He grinned spotting a small silver key in it.

Grabbing the key he quickly jumped of the chair and went back to the locked drawer. Opening the drawer he found a large old leather clad book. "Book of Shadows." He read.

Taking the book out of the drawer he carefully flipped it open. 'To invoke the power of four' was written in big decorative letters on the first page. This couldn't be the spell his friends were talking about. It was only two sentences long.

"_Hear now the words of the witches  
>The secrets we hide in the night"<em>

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Unknown to Kendall his friends had also done some snooping of their own. Logan sat down on his mom's bed with the big old book on his lap. This was one of the few times he was glad his mom had fallen asleep on the couch or else he could have never searched her room. He read the first two sentences on the first page.

"_The oldest of Gods are invoked here._  
><em>The great work of magic is sought."<em>

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

James smiled putting the big book on the table. Finding it had been way too easy. He just needed to think where his mommy thought he would never look which had been the file cabinet. He had found the book in the last drawer.

With some difficulty he read the only two sentences on the first page.

_"In this night and in this hour.  
>We call upon the ancient Power."<em>

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Carlos pouted sitting on the floor with the big book on his lap. He had found five minutes ago and was wondering if he should even open it. It defiantly wasn't a comic and it wasn't like the six year old was very good at reading. Deciding to at least look in it he opened the book. He blinked in surprise when there were only two sentences on the the first page.

_"We want the power.  
>Give us the power."<em>

He grinned. That hadn't been had to read at all. Turning the page he sighed when he noticed there weren't any pictures on it. Flipping through the book he grinned finding a page with pictures and began reading quietly.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

It was the first non comic Carlos ever stayed up for, so needless to say he could barely keep his eyes open at school the next day. Normally he would be bouncing happily thinking about the games they could play during recess. He should be excitedly talking to Kendall who was finally back to school since his father's death or driving his teacher miss. Nelson crazy. But instead of doing that he had his head rested in his arms and was snoring peacefully. That is until...

"Carlos Garcia wake up!" Miss Nelson snapped.

Carlos gasped waking with a start at his teacher's not so friendly wake up call. "I'm not sleeping!" He cried sitting up.

Miss. Nelson raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so tired today Carlos?" She asked in more gentle tone.

"I didn't sleep a lot cause I was reading a book." Carlos replied smiling brightly. At his words Kendall, Logan and James looked at him in surprise.

The teacher looked at him oddly, some kids even laughed at his reply. "It's not nice to lie to people Carlos." She told him putting her hands on her hips giving him a stern look.

Carlos blinked. "You don't believe me?" He asked his lip starting to quiver.

"Of course she doesn't believe you!" One of his classmates shouted. "You're to stupid to read!"

"He's not!" Kendall argued back.

"Class be quiet!" Miss Nelson snapped. He cheeks flushed pink, for some reason it was getting real warm real fast. "Carlos, please tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth!" Carlos cried. The poor six year old looked on the verge of crying in frustration. Why didn't she believe him? It wasn't like he couldn't read or anything. He glared at the teacher.

Miss. Nelson sighed. "Carlos I do not want to lie to me aga-" Suddenly the teacher just fell to the floor.

"Miss Nelson?" Carlos asked leaning forward in his seat

Logan had went to get another teacher for help. A few minutes later he came back followed by the principal. The principal bent down in front of teacher gently shaking her shoulders. He sighed in relief when she moaned in response. "It's alright class." He told the class. "She just fainted. Probably from the heat."

And for the first time Carlos noticed it was unnaturally warm in the classroom. He frowned feeling something sticky in his hand. Looking down he spotted a pink gooey mass in his hand. He let out a quiet gasp realizing that was all that was left of his now melted eraser.

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**_

"Miss. Nelson should do that fainting thing more often." James said riding on his bike besides his three friends. They were allowed to go home early seeing their teacher fainted.

Logan scowled at his direction. "You want our teacher to pass out?"

James shrugged. "The principal said it was just like sleeping. That makes it nice of me to want her to get some rest."

"You-" Logan blinked. "I don't know what to say to that."

"I'm still think I caused miss. Nelson to faint." Carlos said stopping and sliding of his bike. His friends stopped to stare at him. "The principal said it was the heat." Kendall stated. "So nothing to worry about."

"But what if I caused the heat?" Carlos asked.

"You can't control the heat." Kendall replied. "Only machines can."

"Maybe witches can." Carlos quietly suggested.

"Witches? I thought you wanted to be a superhero." James said frowning.

Carlos smiled. "I read papi's book yesterday and it says we have a a-ancestor who was a witch and she had all kinds of powers she used to protect the people. She was like a superhero without a cape!" He finished grinning.

Kendall frowned. "Witches, superheroes and powers? This is what happens when I leave you alone for a few days?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I found a book to."

"Me to." James and Logan chorused. "But you probably read it wrong Carlos." Logan said. "We're not family."

"But," Carlos frowned. "We're like family anyway."

Kendall slowly nodded. "Yeah but... James you explain!" He said turning to his friend. "James?" He asked when his friends didn't reply.

James had his eyes tightly closed as black and white images played in front of his eyes. He saw two teenagers skating when suddenly a car drove up behind them hitting both of them.

"James?" Logan asked waving his hand in front of James' face.

James gasped opening his eyes. He looked a little dazed before something behind Kendall caught his eyes. Two skating teenagers. "Wait!" He cried jumping on his bike racing to the two teenagers. He rides in front of the teenagers preventing them from even skating in front of the car, he however...

"James!" Carlos and Logan cried watching as James jumped of his bike right before the car hit the bicycle. James landed on the sidewalk hitting his head in the process he fell unconscious.

Out of the corner of his eye Logan spotted something yellow run towards their fallen friend. Logan and Carlos let go of their bikes and ran over to James' side.

"Puppy!" Carlos suddenly cheered spotting the small dog sitting next to James.

Logan looked at the small dog. It could be a labrador but it's fur was to dark. It was dirty blonde. The dog looked at James worriedly before bringing it's gaze to Logan letting out a small bark. Logan frowned at the dog's eyes. "Kendall?"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"You saved people James!" Carlos told James excitedly. The two teenage guys James saved had brought the three boys and their 'dog' to the hospital. James had just woken up and was watching Carlos bounce in amusement. "I think you're right." He said after a while.

Carlos stopped bouncing. "About what?" He asked.

"About the powers and the four of us being family." James said a smile slowly forming on his lips. "The accident, I saw it happen in my head before it happened. I saw those guys get hit by that car. Then it almost happened and I stopped it." He finished grinning.

Carlos' eyes grew wide. "So... You can see the future? Do me next! Am I going to be a superhero and get my own comic? Or... I know is mommy gonna get me a new helmet?" He asked excitedly.

James' smile fell. "I don't know how I did it." He admitted.

"You're awake!" Logan grinned running into the hospital room. The six year old climbed on the hospital bed to sit next to his friends.

Carlos smiled brightly turning to Logan. "Hey Logie guess what. James has one to!"

"Has what to?" Logan asked.

"A power!"

Logan groaned. "Carlos I don't think it's real... Maybe it's just because you didn't get much sleep."

Carlos rapidly shook his head. "Nuh uh! How can you explain dogie Kendall?"

"Dogie Kendall?" James asked looking confused.

Logan sighed. "We think Kendall might changed in a dog."

Before he could explain why James was already on his feet walking out of the hospital room followed by Carlos.

"You're supposed to wait for your mommy here!" Logan called after him. He rolled his eyes climbing of the hospital bed. "I gotta get new friends." The six year old muttered before walking out of the hospital room.

To his relief he spotted ames and Carlos talking to Kendall a few feet away. And they were talking to Kendall not dogie Kendall but actual Kendall, human Kendall! His relief quickly vanished when Logan realized something. "How could you leave in a situation like this?" He snapped walking up to the older boy.

Kendall blinked. "What are you talking about?" He asked sounding confused.

"James was unconscious, Carlos was scared, I was scared. Where were you?" Logan demanded to know.

"Right here." Kendall replied frowning. "But you said I had to wait outside cause some patients might be allergic to me." He replied. "By the way," Kendall said giving Logan his best 'are you serious' look. "Rude."

Logan paled. Yes he did say 'stay outside cause people might be allergic to you' but... He said that to a dog. Not to Kendall. "I didn't say that to you."

"Yes you did." Kendall replied.

Carlos grinned. "He did!" He nodded. "But to dogie Kendall. Kendall can turn into animals."

"There's no such thing." Logan replied.

"Actually," Kendall said rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "That explains why everything looked so much bigger." He turned to Carlos. "Carlitos you read that book what's the fourth power?"

Carlos grinned. "I think the other one is moving stuff with your mind."

"You guys are being ridicules." Logan huffed.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me nothing strange happened to you today?" He skeptically asked.

"No," Logan rolled his eyes. "I don't have special powers. Seriously I think you guys all need some medicine." As he said this all the medicines on the medicine kart behind them floated up before being thrown in all directions.

Patients and hospital staff all looked shocked. The staff immediately tried to go clean up all the medicines so they wouldn't go to waste.

Logan looked around trying to understand what just happened. After a few painfully silent moments he finally spoke. "So I can move things with my mind." He said more to himself then to anyone else.

Kendall smiled a real smile for the first time in days. "So.. Carlos can heat things, James can see the future, I can change into a dog and you can move stuff with your mind." He looked pretty impressed. "That's pretty cool."

"No it's not." A stern voice coming from behind him said.

"Mom." James smiled seeing his mom walking behind Kendall.

"Oh James." Brooke sighed sadly walking over to her son bending down hugging him tightly. "Are you hurt?" She asked once she pulled away. "Oh my god you have a bandage on your head!"

"Brooke?" Carlos asked. They all had different ways of addressing eachother's parents. Like they called Kendall's mom mama K and Carlos' mom aunt Sylvia. James' mom just preferred them simply calling her by her first name. "Do we have magic powers."

Brook slowly nodded. "We're going to have a long talk."

**Author: And that's how the boys found out they were Charmed. For more of this check out my story Big Time Charmed.**


	2. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch2: The Talk.

The four small boys were seated on the brown couch in the living room of the Mitchell household. In front of them stood Jenifer Knight, Sylvia Garcia and Joan Mitchell all looking rather nervous, they needed to explain what was going on to the four boys yet they had no idea where to even start.

Seperating herself from the other moms Brooke stood a few feet besides the couch talking into her cell phone with her husband with a furious but also lost look on her face.

It wasn't like his parents never argued before, heck they did so constantly so James tried to ignore his mom and instead turned to look at Kendall who shrugged showing that he to had no idea what was about to happen.

Unlike his three slightly older friends Carlos didn't want to be patient and wait for to start with this 'talk'. The events of the day had been too exciting to even think of sitting still. The six-year old looked at his mom. "I made it warmer." He proudly told his mom.

Sylvia smiled a little smile at that. "I heard sweetie."

"And I saw the future." James joined in grinning despite his headache. "It's felt really weird. It looked like... The tv channel we have. Nostalgia tv." He said not noticing his mom choke on a sob before exiting the room.

Logan did and it confused him even more. He looked at Joan. "Mom?"

Joan sucked on her inner cheek thinking of a way to say this. Like her Logan possessed the power of telekinesis, but to be honest she hadn't expected him to be able to use it the same way she did. It must have to do with their ancestor... "Melinda Warren," Joan started half considering summoning Kevin to help explain this to Kendall, but knowing it was too soon after her relative had died to do so. "Melinda was a witch who lived in the 16th century." She started explaining.

"We are her descendents." Sylvia added.

Logan frowned at that. "We? But... I don't get it we're not really family. Are we?"

"It's been hundreds of years since Melinda died honey." Joan smiled. "And family spreads in different ways. Me, Sylvia, Brooke... Kevin. We're all witches from the Warren line. That makes you four witches to boys."

"Dad was a witch?" Kendall finally spoke up.

"A very powerful one." His mom answered smiling faintly. She grabbed a chair from the dinner table and pulled it to her setting it near the couch. "Kevin... I know this is going to sound like on of your comic books." She flashing Carlos and James a smile who grinned leaning closer to hear more of the story.

This really was like their comic books! Just instead of superheroes they were witches and instead of super powers they had magic powers. And there were no mutants, doomsday devices or radioactive monsters but demons.

Ignore those facts and it was just like a comic.

"I was on my way back from a party when I was attacked by a demon. I freaked out. I mean I'd never seen anything like it.. I got saved from the monster by a large brown bear."

"Dad could turn into animals to." Kendall concluded finally smiling.

Jenifer nodded. "He did. Imagine my surprise when that bear shapeshifted into a human."

"Jen became obsessed."

All heads turned to look at Brooke who'd just stepped back into the living room. "Jenifer spend weeks trying to figure out who her mystery saviour was." She told the four young boys keeping her face carefully blank. "Of course everyone thought she was crazy when she said she was saved from a slimey blackk goo monster by a large bear who turned into a man." Brooke let out a small chuckle. "But when she did find him she held on and never let go."

"A decision I'll never regret." Jenifer said without even a hint of doubt in her voice. "Despite all the magic drama that comes with this family it's also giving me so much." She said looking at Kendall who had a thoughtful look on his young face. "I have great friends, you, Katie and your brothers..."

All four moms looked at the four boys expectantly all waiting for Jenifer's words to sink in. They weren't that surprised when all four realized it at the same time. They could tell by the way their heads jerked up and their eyes grew.

"Brothers?"

"Well you _are_ the next generation of Warren witches." Sylvia pointed out her voice close to teasing. "In a way you four are brothers. If not by blood than by spirit."

"Ha!" Kendall cried grinning for the first time in days. He happily jumped of the couch. "I'm still the oldest brother. No one's my boss!"

Putting her hands on her hips Jenifer tilted her head to the side so she could glower at him. "Oh really?"

"I mean besides you mom." Kendall hastily said smiling sheepishly.

"We're brothers!" Carlos cheered throwing his arms in the air. "How awesome is that!"

James smirked mischievously. "Yeah and you get to be the baby brother!"

"Hey!"

Logan stared at his three best friends might open in a silent O. He couldn't believe they could make jokes after what their moms just told them. "It's not funny!" He yelled. "We're monsters!" That successfully shut everyone up.

Sylvia was about to deny what Logan just said but Kendall beat her to the punch."No we're not." The blond simply said. "You heard what mom said. Dad saved her from a real monster. Evil monsters don't save damsels in distress."

"But witches on tv-"

"Are ugly." James interrupted Logan with a look of distaste on his face. "We don't loo like that." He said hand going up to touch his nose as if checking if had somehow gotten large and crooked during this conversation. "They are also mean."

"Glenda isn't!" Carlos cried. "In the wizard of Oz she's really nice." He grinned. "I can't wait to tell everybody at school about this!"

"You can't." Brooke told him. normally that would be enough, after all no one said no to Brooke Diamond, but Carlos found himself forgetting about the unspoken rule in the light of current situation.

"Why not?"

"Because then we'd get burned at the stake." Logan moaned sinking deeper into the couch. A picture on the wall across them suddenly fell down without reason.

"We'll work on that." Sylvia smiled shaking her head in amusement. "Your powers for now are connected to you emotions. They react to them."

Logan cringed realizing things never would go back to the way they were. "So I can move things with my mind?"

Nodding Joan looked over at the now crooked hanging picture frame that was hanging side ways. She flicked her hand in the direction of the picture using her telekinesis to hang it correctly.

Logan's eyes grew at the control his mom possessed over her own powers. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"You weren't ready! We planned on doing this when you were twenty not six." Brooke snapped before putting a hand on her chest and taking a calming breath. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She'd always known this would happen. Ever since the boys' future selves visited them... And yet she had somehow hoped to keep her baby from a life like this. "You can't ever use your powers for personal gain and you are too young to understand that now."

"You know what I don't understand?" Logan cried jumping of the couch. "How you could lie to us our our whole lives!" He cried before running out of the room the door magically swinging shut behind him.

Joan watched him go with a pained look on her face. "Oh Logan." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Mom?" James quietly asked knowing it was foolish to ask his next question thanks to the tension in the room, but he wanted to know. "Why did I get such a lame power?"

"Lame?" Brooke blinked. Premonition was one of the most desirable power to both good and evil. That her son could consider it lame would surprise most witches.

"My power's worse." Carlos complained. "I can make it warmer what's special about that?"

"Thermokinesis grows." His mother told him snapping her fingers a small flame appeared on her index finger.

"No way!" Both Kendall and Carlos gasped in amazement.

Sylvia smiled being the only mother that actually enjoyed introducing the boys to the world of magic. She understood that Brooke was worried, the woman had married a cupid and went against all rules to not only stay with him but have a child with him to. She also understood why Jenifer was reluctant. The poor mortal was now single mother of two witches.

But Sylvia herself had never been to fond of the idea of binding powers even though they didn't have a choice at the time. "There are active powers like telekinesis, pyrokinesis and shapeshifting, but there are also passive powers like premonition and invincibility."

She giggled when James 'harumped' and crossed his arms an annoyed pout working its way on his face. "I want an active power."

The talk could have gone worse. Sylvia thought watching as the three remaining boys talked amongst themselves taking in all the information like sponges, but they still had a lot to learn and a long way to go. Sylvia knew they could do it.

After all they were Charmed.


	3. Superstition or Magic?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch3: Superstition or Magic?

It had been two weeks since their parents gave them the 'magic talk' and Logan was still mad. He'd even thrown a fit last Sunday when they were supposed practice their powers in the basement at Carlos' house. Well Logan and Carlos were supposed to practice. Their parents had no idea how James' premonition power worked and the only person who could teach Kendall about shapeshifting was Kendall's dad.

The four boys were outside playing hockey on the square in front of Kendall, Logan and Carlos' house. Team Kendall and Carlos against team Logan and James the score was 2-2 and the winning goal was about to be made.

"Whoo hoo!" Kendall cheered as the puck went passed Logan and rushed into the net. It had been a while for Kendall had been enthusiastic about anything since his father's death, but finding out they were witches and that they were somehow brothers by spirit had done him good. "We win Carlitos!" He skated over to where Carlos and held his fist out.

Grinning the six-year old bumped his small fist against Kendall's. Bumping their fists together had been their thing since the four of them were three years old.

"No fair!" James cried letting his hockey stick fall as he crossed his arms. "Not my fault Logie's not paying attention!"

"I was too paying attention!" Logan protested.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was to- Cookies!" Forgetting about everything James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall ran to the door to Carlos' house where Sylvia stood, a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Ah ah." Sylvia tutted slapping the boys' eager fingers away from the cookies. "These aren't for you. I made these for pastor Williams to give to the poor. I'm making a new batch for you as we speak."

Carlos pouted. "Mama, can't we just have one?" He was baked up by his three best friends who looked at his mom with their own sets of bright eyes.

Sylvia fixed the four with a stern look which looked foreign on her usual cheerful face. Still she was no match for the four puppy dog eyes that pleaded her for a snack. "Fine..." She sighed her shoulders slumping in defeat. "You'll get a cookie after you've brought these to the church and buy me a bag of sugar." She looked at Kendall and smiled sweetly. "Kendall I trust you to watch your little brothers."

Kendall grinned. "Sure thing aunt Sylvia." He laughed when Sylvia handed Logan the tray and then reached into her pocket for her wallet and took a five dollar bill from it and handed it to Kendall. "We'll be back in a bit." He waved turning around as he and his 'little brothers' started the short walk to the church.

"You already have a baby sister." Carlos said. "Why do you get to be our big brother to?"

"Because I'm older." Kendall answered grinning. And he was. He was a whole year and four days older than Carlos, eight months older than James and only four months older than Logan.

They stopped when they were almost at the church. "We'll be faster if we split up." Kendall decided. "Logan, Carlos you go give pastor Williams the cookies and James and I will buy the sugar."

Logan frowned a small pout forming on his lips. "You're not good watching us if you let us go alone."

"You're not going alone you'll have each other." Kendall reminded him. "Besides Logan, you're a big brother now to."

Logan's eyes grew the size of saucers. He hadn't thought about it like that yet. Kendall was right he was older than James and Carlos which made him their big brother. "Awesome." He whispered.

Like they always did and probably always would do Logan, James and Carlos agreed with Kendall's plan ant the four split up in groups of two. It didn't take long for Logan and Carlos at the church seeing both the church and 24/7 shop were just a block away from where they had played.

Carlos was about to walk through the always open door of the church when Logan stopped him.

"Wait!" Logan cried. "We can't go in there!"

Carlos blinked. "Why not?" He asked cutely tilting his head to the side.

"Remember what pastor Williams said at uncle Kevin's funeral? Evil can't enter god's domain. We're witches so we can't enter the church anymore." Logan answered in a whisper terrified for if someone had heard him.

Carlos sniffled chewing on his lower lip as water filled his large round eyes.

'Oh ooh'. Logan winced knowing Carlos would start crying any moment now. What was he thinking 'he'd just called them evil'. Now Carlos was sad and that proved that he was a terrible big brother.

"Do I smell the cooking of Sylvia Garcia?"

The two six-year olds turned around to say pastor Williamson standing behind them, a warm smile plastered over his greyish features.

Carlos brightened instantly. "My mama made these for you!"

**-Magic comes-**

In the little 24/7 shop James and Kendall stood in line at the checkout waiting for their turn. The old couple in front of them were having a hard time deciding what numbers they were going to fill on the lottery ticket.

"Should be used on grand children's birthdays..." The old man wondered out loud absently tapping the piece of paper with his pencil."It's a ten million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house."

Kendall couldn't help but over hear the man's quiet muttering. It reminded him of the fact that his mother was having money problems as well since Kevin died. Winning the lottery would sure help out.

While Kendall was eavesdropping on the old couple James was bored out of his mind. Groaning he leaned against the counter before shifting positions again, again and again right on till his hand brushed against the piece of paper with the man's lottery numbers.

The six-year old tensed up, his eyes fluttering shut as black and white images played in front of his closed eyes. **/**A man with a black mustache reached into a bowl and grabbed a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it the man grinned. "And the lucky numbers are... 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40."**/**

"Lucky numbers?" James whispered opening his eyes. "4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40." He said looking at Kendall who blinked realizing what James was talking about.

"Mister!" Kendall cried tapping the old man's shoulder. "The winning numbers are 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40."

The burly man at the cash register snorted. "Yeah right kid."

Kendall ignored the grumpy man and instead to James who still looked confused. "Jamie your mom gave you some money before she brought you over today right?"

Nodding James reached into the pocket of his denim jeans and pulled out five dollar. "It's for snacks." He said handing it to Kendall.

That plus the five dollar aunt Sylvia gave him made ten dollars. Grinning Kendall put the money on the counter. "We wanna buy a lottery ticket too!"

**-Magic comes-**

Kendall wasn't that surprised when Sylvia didn't give him and James any cookies when they got back. Even after explaining that they'd gotten the lottery ticket for his mom. Of course they left the little fact that they'd picked the lottery numbers based on a premonition James got out.

What did surprise the young boy was when a cookie landed at his feet. Picking it up he looked over to the special little kiddy chair where his baby sister had fallen asleep in. She was still asleep so she hadn't thrown the food.

Kendall walked over to the couch where his 'brothers' were sitting watching tv. James and Carlos were absorbed in the cartoon they were watching, Logan on the other hand was glaring at the floor.

Smiling Kendall sat down besides the smartest of the group of four. "You threw this at me." He said holding the cookie for Logan to see. "So that means your frustrated. Wanna tell why?"

Logan huffed crossing his arms giving Kendall a defiant look. After a few moment he gave up and his shoulders slumped. "You'll think it's stupid."

"You don't what I think of it un till you tell." Kendall said proud of his choice of words.

Logan sighed. "We don't know anything about these powers. How do we know it's not... how do we know they're not evil?"

apparently he'd been wrong, Kendall didn't think it was stupid. By the way Kendall's cheeks were swollen it looked like he was trying to keep his laughter in. Kendall thought it was funny.

"That's silly. Powers can't be evil." Kendall chuckled. "People are evil. So if you do bad things with you powers _then_ you're evil."

That made sense, but still... "And what if we do bad things with our powers?"

"We won't." Kendall said sounding sure of himself. "Because we're nice. You too Logie. You wanna be a doctor and doctor's help people so there's no way you can be evil."

...That... Yeah they decided what they did with their powers and... Logan smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Kendall shrugged also smiling. He looked at the clock and immediately grabbed the remote from the coffee table and changed the channel.

"Hey!" James and Carlos protested turning their annoyed faces to Kendall.

Kendall didn't reply too busy searching his pocket for their lottery ticket. Grabbing it he quickly started unfolding it. "I wanna see if we won..."

James, Logan and Carlos also leant forward to see. Kendall unfolded the paper just in time to see the numbers magically fade away. "What?!" Kendall cried looking at the now blank piece of paper.

"Maybe that's what my mom meant when she said we can't use our powers for personal gain." James mussed disappointed that they wouldn't win.

"But it wasn't personal gain. The money was for my mo-"

He was cut of when Sylvia stepped into the living room. "Kendall, honey you and your sister are staying for dinner. Your mom got a job as waitress at hotel so she'll be picking up a bit later."

Kendall stared at her a grin slowly forming on his face. Although ten million dollars would have been awesome to he knew his mom liked to be able to earn her own money. He looked up. "Thanks." He whispered not sure if was thanking god, his dad, their ancestor Melinda or their guardian angel but feeling that he should thank whoever it was that was that was watching over them.

**-Magic come-**

Before going home for dinner Logan had walked back to the church and was now busy gathering the courage to walk inside. "It's the person not the powers." He told himself putting his hand on the handle and slowly opening the door. "I got nothing to be afraid of."

Gulping he poked on foot in the church to make sure nothing would happen. When nothing did he fully walked inside.

It was kind of anticlimactic when nothing happened but Logan didn't care. Grinning ran back out again. "I'm good!" He cheered glad he had proof,

**Author: If you enjoy this you might also enjoy my other story Big Time Charmed.**


	4. The oogy boogey Woogyman

**Author: My internship at a coffee company gives me all the extra time I need for little updates like these. To those following Big Time Charmed, I'm working on the next chapter, but I doubt I'll have it up un till after Christmas. Sorry. This chapter takes place 6 months after the last.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch4: The oogy boogey Woogyman.

Meditation, a way of wasting time and absolutely boring. It was Sunday and like usual it meant they had to spend two hours in the basement at Mitchell house to practise their powers. To begining this lesson with meditation...

James had turned seven two days ago and he decided that was old enough to get an active power.

Of course he was highly disappointed when his mom told him that wasn't how things worked. Power grew with you and everyone grew differently. James knew that was true because, while he was still short and chubby, still taller than Carlos, but Kendall and Logan where growing taller than him. Also unfair. He would have thrown a fit if his dad hadn't told him he'd probably get a grow spurt when he was older.

He sure hoped so.

And seeing none of their parents really knew how to use the power of premonition they told him to focus each time he'd have one and remember how he was feeling before them.

Soon after that it became apparent that premonition wasn't an emotion based power.

That's why James couldn't understand why aunt Joan still made him meditate with with his brothers seeing he didn't need to be at peace with his feelings for premonitions anyways.

Glancing besides him James grinned when he realized Carlos had fallen asleep again. Maybe the younger witch had the right idea.

Grinning leant against the basement wall and closed his eyes.

_**/**__He didn't want to do this! Why was it making him do this?! The black thing was making hurting them not him! Did they really think it was him doing this? HELP!__**/**_

Gasping hazel eyes flew open darting around wildly in blind panic. Realising he was in a basement James sniffed curling up in a small ball.

"James?" Kendall asked gently placing a hand on James' shoulder and shaking it. The only response that action got him was James shoulders starting to tremble as the seven-year old started crying quietly.

Not knowing what to do Logan got up and ran upstairs to get his mom.

**-Magic comes-**

If something tries to hurt you in your dreams tell them to go away cause they don't exist. That was what Sylvia always told them. Even with that in mind James was reluctant to go to sleep that night.

So after having been carried to bed by his dad and getting a good night kiss from his mom, James planned on staying up all night.

unfortunately a full afternoon playing outside with his friends and pranking the Camerelli twins was getting up with him and James found himself no longer able to keep his eyes open.

**/**_He didn't know where he was, but it was dark and it looked kinda like a basement. wherever he was the floor was shaking violently stopping when a large crack formed in the middle of the basement floor. A large shapeless black shadow figure started rising from the crack and even though it didn't have eyes James knew it was looking right at him._

_His suspicion was confirmed when he heard the monster's demonic voice call out his name._

_"James..." It didn't even sound human and it was floating straight towards him! "__You'll fight me at first. But in the end, you'll do everything I ask." It said right before it closed in on hims and all he could see was endless blackness.__**/**_

"No!" James screamed sitting up in his bed. "Mommy!" He cried climbing out of his bed he ran to his parents room in tears.

**-Magic Comes-**

"I'm telling you it was so real!" James insisted walking to school with his three best friends and Sylvia Garcia.

Logan snorted. "A shadow coming out of the floor and attacking you sounds real?"

"Yes!"

"Doesn't sound real." Logan replied raising both eyebrows.

"The Woogyman's real guys!"

"Don't you mean the boogeyman?" Kendall blinked.

James shook his head. "Nuh uh, it's the Woogyman in the basement."

"There aren't any monsters in the basement." Logan argued.

They were all surprised when James just huffed and crossed his arms. He was usually very insistent when he believed he was right.

The four witches didn't notice the thoughtful look on Sylvia's face as she walked them to school.

**-Magic comes-**

For a while things stayed like that. Every night for two weeks James would dream about the Woogyman and then crawl in bed with his parents and sleep there for the rest of the night. Nothing changed un till they had a sleep over at Kendall's house.

The four young witches were playing a video game all sitting in the mass of sleeping bags and snacks they'd made on the floor. They read their comics, watched cartoons, played games and tactfully begged for five more minutes every hour.

When it was time for bed the four were surprised by a visit from Sylvia, Eric and Joan. "Hey boys, what about a story before sleep?"

"What kind of story?" Carlos asked eager for whatever story his and Logan's mom had in store for them.

Sylvia and Joan sat down on the couch. "A story about four powerful witches and how defeated the dark being locked inside the nexus."

"The dark being?" Logan asked at the same time James cried out "The Woogyman!"

Sylvia nodded smiling cheerfully but her face also showed that she was serious or at least she tried not show it, but her mind was on something else. "Yes, the four witches had a lot trouble getting rid of the Woogyman nearly giving in to their dark side in the battle."

"They needed to remind the Woogyman that they weren't puppets to play with." Joan continued, much to the boys disappointment. Joan wasn't good at story telling usually keeping her voice flat. This time she also sounded serious and almost remorseful like she was truly talking about a great battle. "The shadows will always try to get rid of the light, but if the light's strong enough it can scatter the shadow."

"How?" James asked needing to know the answer.

"By letting the light guide you through the Shadow." Carlos' dad answered smiling encouragingly. "Show that Woogyman who's the boss by telling this rhyme: I am the light. I am one to strong too fight. Return to darkness where shadows dwell, you have caused one too much to fall. So go away and leave my sight, and take away with you this endless night."

"That's all?" James asked disappointed. Saying a little rhyme couldn't possibly get rid of that monster.

Eric nodded. "Trust me kiddo. That's how the four witches vanquished the Woogyman."

Still not convinced James nodded looking down at the mess of blankets. Closing his eyes he mentally repeated the rhyme opening his eyes he grinned turning to his brothers. "Told you the Woogyman's real!"

Chuckling Eric got up, Sylvia and Joan doing the same. It wasn't like the four boys even noticed them leave they were too busy discussing the story.

Logan scoffed. "It's still just a story!"

"My parents didn't lie." Carlos replied sounding unsure.

"You want the Woogyman to be real?" Kendall asked frowning.

James blinked. "No, I- Shut up!" Turning over he lay the down his back facing the others. Thanks to weeks of barily getting any sleep at all, James was fast asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

And for the first time in two weeks he didn't dream about the Woogyman.

In fact he wouldn't think about the shadow un till many years later.

**author: This was based on Chapter 12 of Big Time Charmed so if any of you want to see the confrontation with the Woogyman you can check it out.**


End file.
